


A Devil's Angel

by Komadori



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Appearances, Dolls, Family, Found Family, Gen, Happy Family, Hunting, Lestat as a proud father, M/M, New Orleans, Rue Royale, Vampires, child Claudia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komadori/pseuds/Komadori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were an imitation of a happy mortal family, but who's to say that the love they shared wasn't real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Devil's Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



It was a wonder to watch Claudia hunt. It was as if she had been born to darkness even before Louis had drawn her blood and Lestat had offered her his bleeding wrist. She stalked her prey on pure instinct in those days. Her victims never saw her coming unless she wanted them to, and she had none of the ethical dilemmas that had hampered Louis. In short, she was Lestat’s idea of the perfect vampire daughter. He rejoiced in the fact that Louis had found her in his moments of desperation.

Of course, Lestat had soon introduced her to their favorite little game. Claudia played the part of the well-mannered little lady as Lestat recounted the “tragic tale” of how her mother had succumbed to the plague and left a single father to raise her alone. Then, it was only too easy to invite their coquettish young victims up to the Rue Royale or into the shadows for a feast.

Yet, after she had fed, she was the perfect little angel once again. In spite of her childish abandon, she had learned early on not to allow any of the spilled blood to spoil her dresses. Lestat would stand over her with a fierce smile as she plucked out a new song on the piano or chatted about her dolls. In her early days, she favored dolls with long, flowing blonde hair. She had requested a blonde male doll to go along with her female ones. “Because, papa, it looks like you,” she had said. Lestat could not say no to that. It was as if he had saved his family from the stream of death in France and been given a second chance to shower affection on them. Next, she asked for a black-haired male doll. When she tore away the wrapping paper from this latest creation, the imitation of her little family was complete. 

Whenever they went out they were the picture of perfection. The two ethereally handsome young men held hands in the shadows as Claudia would rush ahead to explore a fresh night glittering with possibilities. Lestat had to hold her back from chasing after a firefly on a crowded street for fear that she would reveal her inhuman speed and become separated from them. Who knew what kinds of mischief a vampire child could get up to in a bustling city like this?

As her mind grew more curious, Lestat was sure to take her to the opera and the ballet. She sat in rapturous awe as she watched the footlamps glow on the lithe bodies of the costumed performers. With her hands folded neatly in her lap, she appeared the perfect daughter. Lestat beamed at his attractive little family even as a piece of his heart yearned for him to leap onto the stage. On nights out, their appearance would draw every eye in the room and whispers broke out among the other patrons.

It was their own little performance, really—an immortal family formed by blood pretending to be mortals still. By now, Lestat knew all the lines by heart, and what he didn’t know, he was ready to improvise. That was more than enough to keep the immortal loneliness at bay. Their time together had satiated a hunger that ran so much deeper than blood.


End file.
